el historial de chats noirs de Plagg
by laraila
Summary: Plagg piensa seriamente que el futuro de la humanidad está perdido. Si tuviera que juzgar a raíz de su experiencia, cada chat noir era más lento que el anterior. Pero los últimos dos… Felix y Adrien eran insufribles.


Plagg piensa seriamente que el futuro de la humanidad está perdido. Si tuviera que juzgar a raíz de su experiencia, cada chat noir era más tonto que el anterior. Pero los últimos dos… Felix y Adrien eran insufribles.

.

**Este es un fic para descargar mi frustración, es un one shot que no merece demasiada atención, a menos que como yo, ya estás desesperado/a/e con la ceguera de estos AAAAA. Suficiente, disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces, y el Félix de esta historia es el del PV 3**

.

El primer Chat noir logró descubrir a su Lady la primera vez que la vio. Debido a los nervios, se demoró un par de meses en atreverse a pedir su mano. Los siguientes también se demoraron relativamente poco. No era una tarea demasiado difícil, es decir, el antifaz no cubría demasiado de la cara que digamos. En general, la reconocían a primera vista, vivía escuchando mierdas cursis como "puedo reconocer al amor de mi vida con solo una mirada", el punto era que no se equivocaban.

Plagg se dio cuenta que estos mininos se embobaban cada vez más y más rápido por su Lady, y cada vez eran más ciegos e irracionales… ¡Como Tanei no se dio cuenta que su lady era Alidth! Era su vecina, vivía al frente, la saludaba todos los días, y no se daba cuenta, sí que debía ser un idiota. Tanei tenía el record del Chat Noir más denso, al menos hasta que conoció a Felix. creyó que nadie podría ser peor que este último en cuanto a ceguera refería… hasta que conoció a Adrien, su actual portador.

Si Félix era ciego y no se daba cuenta que su compañera era su Lady, le daba el punto de que la chica hacía un gran trabajo ocultándose. Cuando era Lady se comportaba de manera seria y refinada, mientras que en la vida diaria se dejaba ser más libre, mientras que Félix todo lo contrario, era fino y recatado de civil, y coqueto vestido de gato. Además, de civil, la joven se ponía un ligero maquillaje que ocultaba por completo su identidad. ¿Por qué las Lady siempre se enamoraban de la identidad civil de los chats? Si no fuera así, todo sería tan fácil.

Marinette no hacía nada de eso, y había dejado pistas más que suficiente para que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se diera cuenta de su identidad, ni siquiera se esforzaba en dar excusas convincentes para desaparecer en el momento justo que aparecía un akuma (¿Porque le creían que debían dejar un libro en la biblioteca si ella nunca iba a ese lugar? ¡Y era la misma excusa que le dijo a Chat Noir que usaría! ¿¡Cómo no se daba cuenta!?) Las pocas veces que se había esforzado en hacer una actuación decente, seguía viéndose el plumero. Por ejemplo, esa vez que usó el miraculous del zorro y del ratón para hacer creer que ella era portadora de otro miraculous prestado por Ladybug… sin embargo, la ilusión se rompió pocos edificios más allá… ¿Qué pasó con Adrien? Estaba muy ocupado pensando en ella con los ojos cerrados. Lo otro fue en el tren… ¿de verdad se creyó la excusa del miraculous del caballo? No había manera que su Lady supiera que había un akuma en el tren porque aún no aparecía en las noticias, ni en el ladyblog ¿ven? Denso, tantas oportunidades, y nunca caía en la cuenta.

\- Todos los Chats son iguales – le dijo a su actual portador – se enredan con cosas de amor, amor por Ladybug más correctamente, yo solo amo mi queso – dijo abrazando el pedazo de camembert. Adrien estaba suspirando de amor mientras tocaba una suave pieza de piano, razón por la que Plagg decidió iniciar una conversación.

\- Pero que alentador – le dijo de manera sarcástica… - pero luego pensó… - ¿Cómo hicieron los otros chats noirs para salir con Ladybug? ¿Todos los Chats se enamoraron de Lady?

\- Uf, TODOS los Chats se han enamorado de Lady, y con Lady ha pasado de todo – no podía decir que las Lady se enamoran de la identidad civil del chico gato, porque sería revelar la identidad de Marinette, pero con lo denso que era podía decirlo y tampoco se daría cuenta – Ha pasado de todo, el más divertido fue el último, Félix rechazó a la identidad civil de su Lady frente a TODA la escuela cuando esta se le declaró, fue divertido.

\- ¿a que te refieres? – Preguntó el joven Agreste

\- Verás – le dijo – Bridgette estaba enamorada de la identidad civil, Félix, y Félix, al igual que todos los Chat noir del pasado, estaba enamorado de su Lady. Sin embargo, Félix era demasiado serio, y Bridgette era algo así como un fuego artificial 24/7, menos cuando era Lady, ahí si era seria, mientras que Félix, cuando era Chat, se comportaba de manera burlona y coqueta, algo así como tú. Un día Bridgette se declaró, y Félix le gritó lo molesta que era frente a toda la escuela.

\- Vaya enredo – Plagg tenía ganas de darlo con su cataclismo al chico, pero debía controlarse, era peligroso para los demás.

\- Bridgette siempre se concentraba en Félix, le ayudaba cuando necesitaba algo, le preguntaba que le sucedía los días de mal humor, le regalaba pequeños detalles hechos por ella misma, como chocolates y galletas. Sin embargo, decidió rendirse y empezó a salir con otro chico, creo que se llamaba Claude, Claudio, Clady, no sé, algo así.

Adrien se sentó para prestar atención a la historia de Plagg, tal vez si prestaba atención a su alter ego anterior, podría descubrir a su Lady, o al menos una pista. Dejó la pista de piano que ponía para hacer otras cosas mientras que su guardaespaldas creía que seguía tocando para prestarle total atención a su kwami.

\- Cuando Bridgette empezó su relación con ese chico, Félix dijo que estaba feliz de que la chica dejara de acosarlo… pero vaya idiota, siempre que los veía juntos podías notar sus ganas de escupir bilis. Desde kilómetros de distancia podías ver como se ponía celoso de que todas las atenciones de la chica ahora se dirigieran a otro. De todas formas, era un chico demasiado orgulloso, y nunca admitía sus sentimientos por Bridgette, vociferaba por todas partes que Su Lady era la única para él. Pero entonces, por un error de Ladybug, esta confesó que tenía novio. No me acuerdo exactamente como fue, pero reveló que le entregó el Miraculous de la serpiente a claudio ese porque confiaba en su novio. Félix sabía la identidad del portador temporal de la serpiente, y bueno… cayeron las penas sobre el chico.

\- ¿y qué hizo?

\- Pues… primero se disculpó, es una buena manera de empezar, pero Bridgette no lo quería ver ni en pintura, estaba realmente enojada. En esos tiempos, solo estaba perdido el miraculous del pavo real, y había aparecido un sentimonstruo en la mitad de Londres. El punto es que la pelea se alargó más de lo que tikki y yo podíamos soportar, y pues… la transformación falló.

\- ¿a que te refieres? – Adrien se encontraba fascinado con la historia

\- La transformación se acabó, la perdieron, tuvieron que retirarse para alimentarnos y poder seguir peleando, ese día, Bridgette descubrió la identidad de Félix. Cuando salieron corriendo no hablaron de nada, estaban demasiado ocupados intentando salvar sus vidas. Ese día tuvieron que pedir a todos sus amigos que se pusieran diferentes miraculous. No te voy a aburrir con los detalles de la pelea, pero lo lograron. La mayura de ese tiempo quedó muy débil, es más, el miraculous se rompió.

\- Por eso el maestro Fu estaba tan preocupado por la nueva aparición de Mayura

\- Pero esta Mayura no es esa mayura – no podía decirle la identidad de la otra Mayura, esa información llegaría con el tiempo – la mayura de esos tiempos conoció a un hombre, se casó, tuvo un hijo… fin de esa historia – luego con su esposo encontraron el miraculous de la mariposa, hicieron experimentos que resultaron mal… en fin – ahora seguimos con Félix y Bridgette.

\- ¿pero no sabes quienes eran? Eso nos puede dar la identidad de Hawk moth

\- Se quien era Mayura, pero no puedo revelar la identidad de otros portadores tampoco – no era exactamente verdad, pero no era momento todavía.

\- Está bien, sigue con la otra parte de la historia

\- Como dije, la batalla terminó, todos devolvieron sus miraculous. Como la joya del pavo real se encontraba dañada, el maestro dijo que no había peligro, de todas formas, les permitió quedarse con los miraculous unas semanas más, por si acaso algo ocurría, eso hace unos 30 años más o menos. Ese día no hablaron porque la chica escapó, Tikki me dijo que se encontraba muy confundida, Félix vivía rechazándola, pero la amaba como lady, y ella lo mismo, pero al revés. En cuanto a Félix, él estaba frustrado y confundido por partes iguales.

\- ¿y qué pasó con ellos?

\- Claude, Claudio, el tipo ese terminó con Bridgette, se sintió mal porque ella no le reveló su identidad, el dio el miraculous de la serpiente, pero no confiaba como para decirle su identidad. Al menos eso fue lo que dijo

\- Vaya idiota, no puede revelar su identidad, ¡y el tampoco reveló la suya como Viperion!

\- Claro, pero el tipo se enojó mucho, si me preguntas a mí, el tipo estaba intimidado, todos amaban a Lady, ella era realmente genial, algunos chicos se sienten intimidados si la chica tiene algún tipo de superioridad, como esas parejas donde la mujer tiene un mejor empleo y el tipo se comporta extraño. En mi opinión, simplemente no se merecía a la chica.

Adrien se quedó pensando en eso, en su caso ambos eran héroes, estaban equilibrados, pero a él no le importaba quien fuera su Lady… ella era alguien que valía la pena por sobre cualquier situación.

\- pasaron un par de días donde se evitaban el uno al otro. Se cumplió una semana desde la ruptura entre Bridgette y su exnovio, y el chico ya estaba con otra. Lady estaba muy triste, entonces Félix aprovechó que la mejor amiga de Bridgette se encontraba enferma. A regañadientes, la chica lo siguió hasta un puesto de helados, donde por fin pudieron hablar, con sus identidades reveladas y todo.

Habían llegado a la parte de la historia que más le interesaba, el cómo habían empezado a salir después de todo ese enredo.

\- Félix se disculpó con Bridgette, y esta le dijo que ya estaba bien, que no debía preocuparse por nada de lo que había sucedido, después de todo, podía entender que él se sintiera agobiado con toda la atención que le brindaba no se había portado del todo bien con él tampoco. Félix le dijo que nunca debió humillarla frente a todos. El paseo fue algo incomodo y tenso, pero ninguno de los dos podía negar los sentimientos que tenían uno por el otro, y simplemente se rindieron.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- La primera en hablar fue ella, le dijo que, a pesar de su ruptura con el tipo, ella aun sentía cosas por Félix, tal vez ya no eran tan fuertes como antes, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, y Félix le dijo que sus sentimientos por Lady no habían cambiado tampoco, que podía ver en Brid todo lo que en un principio le había atraído de la chica. La conversación melosa me dio ganas de vomitar, por lo que simplemente me fui, y no se que pasó después. Su relación empezó ese día. Mayura no volvió a aparecer, y ambos renunciaron a nosotros. Y ahora, estamos aquí con ustedes.

\- Eso debió ser divertido de ver, es una historia enredada, pero divertida

\- Y desesperante – agregó el kwami

\- Pero… ellos tenían suerte, se conocían en su forma civil, en cambio yo… no tengo como saber quién es My Lady

Definitivamente… Adrien no estaba entendiendo nada, y Plagg no tenía permitido intervenir… pero las ganas de darle con su cataclismo eran peligrosamente altas, este era el Chat Noir más necio y denso de todos, incluso más que Tanei, y más que Félix, los Chat noirs eran cada vez más babosos, y más lentos, pero no podía negar, que sentía un cálido cariño por ese chico, y esperaba de manera sincera, que por fin encontrara a su Lady.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Adrien fue a la escuela, como todos los días anteriores. Antes de entrar al recinto, encontró a Alya con Marinette hablando entre ellas, se veían muy juntas, como si dijeran algo secreto. Se acercó pensando en saludar, pero a mitad de camino, logró escuchar parte de la conversación.

\- Ya me rindo con ello Alya, aunque logre confesarme, es imposible que me acepte, él me considera solo una amiga

Alya iba a contestar, pero al ver al joven Agreste da vuelta a la chica, rezando que este no haya escuchado nada de la conversación.

\- Hola Adrien ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó la morena, mientras que Marinette no hacía ningún movimiento y dejaba su cuerpo completamente tenso.

\- Bien, nos vemos en clase – prefirió irse y no interrumpir "pobre Mari" pensó "ese chico se está perdiendo el amor de una gran chica, pero que pena que yo solo tenga ojos para my lady

El pequeño kwami se encontraba dentro de la camisa del chico. "aquí vamos de nuevo" fue lo único que pudo pensar.

.

**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, una desesperada Laraila que solo espera una resolución entre los capítulos que vienen :,v (sé que es imposible pero vale la pena soñar)**

**Espero revs y gracias por leer 3**


End file.
